Anniversary
by Writes like Crazy
Summary: Edward and Winry are married...and it's not your usual Anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

Anniversary 1-2-12

I groaned, as I rolled over in the bed, still groggy from sleep. I looked out the window as I leaned up and stretched my arms high above my head. The sun was just beginning to rise. _Good._ I heard a grunt as I went to throw the covers, I looked over. There he was my husband of one year already. Edward. I smiled softly at his hair sprawled of behind him and his arm resting lazily over his stomach,_ he looked funny._ I sighed and bent down over him to give him a quick kiss on his forehead, before I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on low and then changed the pressure on high, as I stripped I thought about the day that _it _happened. I stepped in, and just stood there letting the water_ as if it could_ wash away my troubles.

_Flashback;_

_I had just finished a peanut butter sandwich granny had made me and was about to put my plate in the sink, when there was a knock on the door. "Yes, what is this about?" I heard granny ask as she opened the door. I peeked around the corner at the military clad man who was at our door, curiously. The man glanced up and for some strange reason I saw something like sympathy flash across his eyes as he whispered something in my grannies ear and ushered her outside and closed the door. Is it something bad?_ _I wondered as I climbed on a stool to get a better look outside the window. My thoughts were answered in moments as the solider said something to granny and she made a wailing sound and then slowly sunk to the ground; the solider apologized and then walked away down the hill. "Granny!" I shouted throwing open the door and rushing to her side. I kneeled down beside her. "Granny why are you crying?" I asked with only innocence that a five year old had. She looked up at me and then pulled me into her arms stroking my hair gently. "Granny?" I asked confused. "Winry….do you know what the word death means?" she asked her voice quivering. "Umm….I'm don't think so?" I told her truthfully trying to remember where I had heard that word and what it meant. She sighed a few tears escaping her eyes. "Well…it means the time when something ends, for instance a life, and winry your parents' lives have…ended." She said softly pulling me closer. "I-I don't understand grandma, what do mean?" I asked genuinely curious. "Oh winry, I mean your parents…they aren't coming back, not ever, they were killed. That's what death means." She sobbed into me. Suddenly it all came together. "What! No, no that can't be true they only said they would be gone for a little while, no grandma bring them back, bring them back!" I said starting to cry. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry." She whispered hugging me tighter. "Bring them back!" I shouted, and then broke down into blubbering sobs as she gently rubbed my back._

I was shaken from my memory, when the shampoo fell down onto the floor with a loud clatter. I realized I had been crying as a few tears escaped from my eyes. I wiped them away as I turned off the shower. _There would be time for that later, not now. _I wrapped a towel around myself and wiped the evaporation off the mirror. The girl who looked back had lost her natural glow and looked sad. I sighed, it would be over soon. I slowly dressed in a yellow sun dress and brushed out my blonde hair and lastly put on a light jacket. When I walked out of the bathroom Ed was still sleeping, but now he was tangled up in the blankets. I smiled softly and went over to give him chaste kiss on the cheek. He stirred lightly but didn't wake up as I shut the door softly behind me. I walked down the hallway my feet dragging. When I got to the kitchen, the sink was leaking _I'll have to fix that tomorrow_, I then found what I was looking for. The pen was right next to the pad of paper where I had left it the night before. I scribbled down something short and then slipped on my shoes. I opened the door, it was still misty out but that wouldn't bother me, I quietly closed the door behind me.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'll be back later._

_Winry_

When I got to end of the hill, I looked around and spotted the field with daises in it that me, Ed and Al used to play in. I smiled softly at the memory, as I walked toward the field and picked 12 daises. _Mom's favorite number._ I shook my head, I couldn't think about that! After I had wrapped the daises in a ribbon I walked out of the field and onto the road again. _Only a mile to go._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys Its me Writes like Crazy, I just want to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers; MiniHayden, Gisel0202 and InuNaruPokeAlchemist. Thank you all so much and here's chapter, Its a little short but, chapter 3 is in process of being made. But thank you MiniHayden for being my first reviewer EVER! that doesn't mean I don't like the other reviews, its just really important to me, my first ever review :D Hope you enjoy!

Lots of love; Writes like Crazy.

The Resmbool Cemetery was an average size one, unlike Centrals which massive. But the walk made up for the size. As I walked down the road, memories came back about my parent's funeral, and how Ed hugged me and held my hand all throughout the ceremony. Then they switched too Ed and Al's moms funeral, and Al had tried to not cry while he gripped Edwards hand, and Ed _oh Ed _looked angry at some unseen person but he also had a great look of sadness in his eyes. He didn't cry once. Why did he have to be so strong, I just didn't understand it. I suddenly stopped, I was _here_. I quietly walked in my feet knowing right where to take me. I stopped in front of two twin graves.

_Here lies Sarah and Urey Rockbelle_

_Loving parents and Great doctors_

_RIP_

_1873-1908_

_1872-1908_

I knelt down slowly. "Hi mom, hi daddy." I said my voice beginning to crack. "How have you been, I know you know I've married Edward, you always knew that I would marry him didn't you." I laid the flowers on the graves. "Y-you know I love you right and I m-miss you." I asked rubbing the graves as the tears started to flow. "God how I miss you…." I whispered bowing my head. I sniffled, as my shoulders started to shake. I sobbed into my hands suddenly not being able to hold it in any longer. _Edward…..I need you…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Just wanted to thank my wonderful reviewers mainly; InuNaruPokeAlchemist and FullMetalWizardNerd7! I feel so loved. Oh, and just a complement I'm glad you like my story InuNaruPokeAlchemist, and I'm sorry I made you remember your grandparents. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on this and I REALLY ENJOYED writing Edwards POV :) You just have to capture his personality, you just have too._

_Enjoy!_

_Lots of Love- Writes Like Crazy_

Chapter 3 Edwards POV

The sunlight streamed in onto me, though the crack in the curtains shifting back and forth playfully across my face. I moaned burying my face into my pillow, not ready to get up. _I'll have to fix that today…_I reached over to were Winry's warm body normally was, intending to pull her closer to me, but my hand only groped emptiness. The bed was cold. This didn't really worry me; she usually was up before me, sometimes even getting up at the ungodly hour of 6:00. I listened quietly to see if I could hear her making breakfast or working on her automail, but I heard nothing; the house was silent. I immediately sat up, my hair falling down my back. "Winry?" I called noting a twinge of panic in it. No answer. I calmed down a little; _maybe she went to the store…._ I threw off the sheets and pulled on a clean sweater, I already had my boxers on so I didn't need pants. I then tied my hair back in a braid; _Winry always said she liked my braid best._ I then opened the door and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Nothing had changed from the night before. I started toward the counter, but then I noticed a note. I picked it up;

_Edward,_

_I'll be back later._

_Winry_

_Where could she have gone?_ I wondered scratching my head. _Could she have gone to Pinako's, were not that far away or maybe the….oh shit!_ I spun around quickly my eyes glued to a particular date on the calendar. April 24, it didn't have any implications that it was important but I knew it was to her. The day her parents died. Know I knew where she was, thinking back she did seem hesitant and guarded the night before, but being me I misinterpreted it as her…time of the month. _Dammit, I'm an idiot!_ I thought as I raced back our room, threw on a pair of pants, put my belt on in record time, grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I was halfway down our drive way when I realized I wasn't wearing any shoes. I cussed an unmentionable word under my breath and proceeded to race back to the house. I grabbed my shoes, and shoved them on hard, and then for the second time that morning raced out the house and down the drive way. It wasn't very far to the cemetery, but I did run like a mad man so…it wasn't very far to say in the least. When I got there, I had to lean on the gate to catch my breath and that's when I saw her. She was…_oh, winry what am I going to do with you….._

_Im sorry I just had to put a cliffhanger! :) Don't worry chapter 4 will be up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! *cowers as people pelt her continually with stuff* I KNOW, I KNOW! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I just got so busy and maybe even a little lazy…..but anyway I got over my writers block and I'm back for good! So please if anyone still cares about this story read and review :)_

Chapter 4

A cold breeze was blowing when I finally caved in on myself, letting my hair obstruct my view. My tears where hot and heavy on my face, but I couldn't find the will to wipe them away. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards me. One heavy and one soft…_Edward._

I then felt his warm hand on my shoulder, as he slowly knelt next to me. He slipped his left arm under my abdomen and dragged me into his lap, settling me so that I was curled up against his chest. I continued to cry as he did so, clinging to him as he tilted my chin upward so that I was looking up into his golden eyes. I chocked down a sob. In the past he was so unreadable, but his eyes were my gate to his expressions. Now they looked sad, and quietly understanding. "E-Edward-I took in a shuddering breath- Edward…h-help me, why do I-I feel so sad!?"I chocked out. He sighed crushing me against his chest, then he started to stroke me hair when my sobs started to escalate. "Winry, its okay I'm here. I'm here." He whispered softly. I balled up his jacket in my fist.

"Why! Why did they have to leave me?" I cried out loudly. Ed whispered soothing words into my ear as I soaked his sweater. After some time I sniffled loudly and looked up at him tears still streaming down my face. He smiled at me gently, cupping my check. I leaned into his hand sighing. He bent down and kissed my forehead, and then he trailed soft kisses down the bridge of my nose. He kissed my checks, my chin and then my eyes. Edward kissed each of my tears away. Then he pulled back. I looked up at him with an expression full of sadness and love. I started to cry again as another memory of my mother flitted across my mind. He acted swiftly and pressed his lips gently against mine.

I immediately responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, desperately craving comfort. He lifted me up closer to him threading his fingers through my long hair. I moaned quietly when he gently probed his tongue into my mouth, exploring. We stayed like that for a while until Edward gently pulled back. His hand still rested against my check as I looked up at him quietly. I observed his angular features. In the last year or so Ed had grown considerably taller and had more and more seemed to look like his father. His face and chin had smooth out losing his more childish looks. His hair had grown a little bit longer but it was still silky smooth. Only his eyes hadn't changed. _His eyes._ I think the feature I loved best about him was his eyes. So golden, so overwhelming. I felt sometimes as I could get lost in them. He smiled down at me and then he gently picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck instinctively. I looked at him curiously but he didn't say a word and started to carry me down the hill back towards our house. I looked back one more time and I swear I saw my parents standing there smiling at me as we descended down the hill.

Tears sprung to my eyes once more and I gave my parents a water smile. They just smiled gently and then they were gone. I choked down a sob and buried my face in Edwards shoulder. The walk back to the house was slow and I was thankful that Ed didn't try to say anything. When we got back, he carefully hoisted me a little higher so he could open the door and then he carried me inside. He shut the door behind us and then he spoke. "Winry, I know this has been and always will be a hard day for you. But please come to me when you need support, don't beat yourself up like that. Sometimes I think I might lose you….." He whispered. My eyes widened in shock.

I pulled away from hiding my face in his shoulder and looked at him. Before I could say anything he set me down softly and I immediately wrapped my arms around his torso. His eyes were worried and sad. I cupped his cheek and brought him down closer to me. "Listen Edward, don't ever think that. I would never do that, don't ever think that I'll leave you. Cause I won't." I vowed, gripping him tighter. He sighed in relief and brought me into a strong hug. I gripped his shoulders tightly and he squeezed me tighter. He then started trailing soft kisses down my neck; I rolled my head to the side so he could get better access.

I sighed and relished in the feeling. He then nuzzled his face into my hair. I laughed slightly, and kissed his cheek. He gave me a cheeky grin, and slowly began to back me up until my back hit the wall. I felt the coolness of his automail arm, as he trapped me against the wall. He was gazing at me intently. I bit my lip, worrying it slowly between my teeth. He gulped thickly, leaning closer.

"Winry, you should really stop biting your lip. It'll become a habit." he said, taking his thumb and gently pulling my lip from my teeth. He leaned even closer, closing the few inches between our lips. My lips moved in sync with his, my hands coming up to run through his hair. I felt his hands come up to rest on my shoulders, then slide down my arms resting on my hips. Goosebumps covered my skin.

"Ed.." I whispered, but his lips on my stopped any protest.

"You talk too much." He murmured into the kiss, smiling. In response, I deepened the kiss, my arms winding around his neck, his pulling me harder against him. He lowered his hands until they were on the back of my thighs, and hoisted me up. I gasped, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away, panting.

"I think... I think we should continue this upstairs." he muttered, and started making his way towards my bedroom. I didn't answer, attacking his lips once more, my eyes closing. I felt him stumble a moment, before he regained his balance, walking faster to my room. He opened the door, and sat me down behind it. He grinned, before locking it. Soon, we were under a fort of sheets.

_Okay, I hope this pleases everyone! Again I'm sorry for such the long wait. Plus I just wanted to thank my wonderful beta Cirruz The Night Elf for helping me through the little part at the end. This story wouldn't be here without her help. She's a truly amazing person. Now I promise the fifth and final chapter won't take so long to update. Please review :) _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Okay guy's here is the fifth and final chapter of Anniversary. I hope you guys enjoyed it! But don't worry there'll be more stories to come ;) _

I smiled gently as I felt the afternoon sun slowly cross over my face. I was warm and content right where I was and wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. This morning's actions soon came rushing back to me and I couldn't help screaming internally with joy. I shifted my gaze up to the sleeping man who was hugging me tightly to him. I sighed finally feeling happy this day. He knew I was in a fragile state this day so he knew just how to help me. I turned my head back to watch my hand on his chest as it rose and fell with his slow breathing. I was about to remove my hand and curl up into his side again when I heard a soft chuckle from above me. I looked to see Ed eyeing me gently. His gaze soft and warm. I shifted so I could look at him better. "What's so funny?" I asked curious. He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing you just seem so happy right now." Edward whispered kissing my forehead lightly. I giggled and brought the blanket we had been sharing closer to me. "I'm always happy when I'm with you. I said nuzzling his flesh shoulder. He smiled and then closed his eyes once more. We fell asleep curled up in each other's embrace, just enjoying the day.

Later that evening when it was just starting to get dark I rose out of bed (much to Ed's protest) to make myself some tea. I wrapped a satiny robe around myself as I got up, but I stopped before tying the laces knowing Edward was watching me intently. I blushed. "Stop doing that!" I scolded my face red. He laughed and started to crawl over to me but was stopped by the covers. He was all tangled up in them. "Damn these stupid things…." Ed muttered but extended his automail arm to grab me around the waist. I fell back onto the bed looking up once more at him. "Don't be long okay." He breathed softly leaning down to kiss my shoulder and then releasing me. I padded out of the room slowly, smirking lightly when I slowed down even more, purposely making Ed wait. When I got to the kitchen I made myself busy by getting out all the ingredients and put the kettle on the stove. While I waited for the water to boil I sat down at the table and put my head in my hands. Memories of my parents were resurfacing again. _No_ I told myself_ this isn't the time for that!_ I got up swiftly, my mind set on pushing those thoughts to the farthest recesses of my mind until I had time to think about them later. When the kettle whistled I got out a package of raspberry tea and put it into the kettle. I paced around the kitchen waiting again but I stopped when I heard the familiar clank of an automail leg on the floor. I turned around to find Ed in the kitchen doorway flannel pajama pants on and his hair tied up in a loose ponytail. I smiled gently and went over to him wrapping my arms around his warm torso. He brought his arms up to rest softly at my hips. "What took you so long?" He growled slightly. I smirked pulling away from him just enough to look up at him. "Oh, you know just dawdling. Why does it bother you?" I asked innocently. Ed just rolled his eyes but gave me a good natured push as I went to get the tea. "Do you want some?" I questioned turning back to see he had taken a seat at the table. "Sure." He mumbled leafing through the papers we had been getting in the mail. I heard Ed groan from behind me. "What's wrong?" I asked turning back to him two steaming mugs in my hands. He rubbed his temples as I set a mug in front of him and then took a seat across from him. "Mustang keeps sending me these freaking letters explaining how he's moving up in the world, and how he'll be Führer in no time" Ed growled pushing his hair out of his face. "That's good right?" I asked taking a tentative sip of my tea. "But he doesn't have to gloat about it all the goddamn time!" Ed yelled. I stared at him dumbfounded for a minute. Then I burst out laughing. I laughed and laughed, I couldn't hold it in. I saw Edward looking at me like he was confused, which only made me laugh harder. When I finally calmed down, my eyes were watering. "A-are you okay winry?" Ed asked confused. "Y-yes, it's just I remember when we were younger and there was always a time when Mustang would annoy you and then you would blow up in his face." I sighed thinking back to the time when Ed was always away. Ed smiled at me across from the table taking a big gulp of his tea. "Yeah, the bastard knew how to rile me up pretty bad huh." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and took his mug from him along with mine to the sink. I was rinsing the mugs under warm water when I felt Ed glide his automail hand across the back of my neck, brushing my long hair to the side. I shivered, biting back a gasp. His lips ghosted over my neck, making a slow trail down my shoulder. I felt his other hand snake around my waist pulling me closer to him. I rolled my head to the side so he could have better access a groan rising in my throat. "Winry." He whispered trailing his flesh hand down to fiddle with my robes laces. I growled in frustration, finally fed up with not being able to face him.

I twisted around his grasp and cupped his face in my hands, pulling his lips to mine in a fierce kiss. He chuckled into the kiss and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he started back to our room. The water left running, forgotten. He moaned as I tangled my fingers into his golden hair. When he reached the bed, he practically threw me on the bed and slammed the door in a hurry. I giggled softly in the dark. Things were done that night that I will never forget in all my life.

A week later I looked at the pink stick in shock. _A p-positive!_ I let out a scream. Quickly I heard footsteps in the hall a thud and then footsteps again. Edward opened the door in a rush. His eyes alight with fear, and barely concealed confusion. "Winry, what's wrong!?" He asked coming over to me and holding me out at arm's length, his eyes quickly scanning over me for any injury. I laughed, tears coming to my eyes. "Edward I'm, I'm pregnant!" He looked at me in shock for a moment and then I swear the biggest, dorkiest grin spread across his face. He let out a whoop and swept me up in a hug, twirling me around. The best thing happened to me that day. I guess miracles really do happen in times of great anguish.

_There you go the last chapter of Anniversary! I had so much fun writing it_. _It was tricky at times, but I had help from my wonderful beta. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Hopefully there will be more Fullmetal Alchemist stories in the near future. Thanks again for reading, and remember to review._


End file.
